


Sera x OC

by mannypanic13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/F, FxF, Inquisitior - Freeform, OC, Pranking people, Romance, Sera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: This is posted to one of my Quotevs and on my side blog on Tumblr





	Sera x OC

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted to one of my Quotevs and on my side blog on Tumblr

When Rika first met Sera she didn’t know what to think of her. She was weird but knew how to shoot a bow. She was different and that’s what Rika liked about her. She was fun to be around and she loved and Sera always likes to prank people.

 

Rika walked into her room, she had a long day, pranking with Sera and then getting an earful from Josie. Rika grimaced thinking about the lecture but she smiled knowing she wouldn’t change anything about today. She had fun with Sera and she would do it again in a heartbeat. It was time to Sera how she felt about her. It’s been going on too long. She has to tell her.

 

Rika can ask Sera to go out to prank again and then tell her; her feelings while they are having fun. It can be like a date in some way. Rika nods her head thinking she was happy with that idea. In a week she will ask Sera. But as of right now she needed rest because tomorrow they are going to Crestwood to finish sealing up the rifts there.

During the trip, Rika wasn’t fully there. She was distracted by her plans she was hoping she can make with Sera. She smiled slightly as she killed another demon and closed the rift behind it. “I believe that was the last rift. Let's go home.” She announced as they started to walk to one of the camps before riding back to Skyhold. “Finally. I hate those damn demons.” Sera groaned.

Once back at the camp they settled down, they were resting here for the night and in the morning they were leaving. It was nighttime and Rika and Sera shared a tent, Rika turned to her side to face Sera; “Sera.” She whispered out to her. “Yeah, Teetness?” Sera opened her eyes and looked over at Rika. “When we get back to Skyhold want to prank some people?” Rika asked quietly so no one heard them. “You really know how to make girls fall in love.” Sera chuckled out as she nods her head. “Sounds like fun, yeah? Let’s do it.”

Rika grinned and closed her eyes to fall asleep excitedly waiting for them to get to Skyhold.

 

The following week came by and Rika was in the tavern walking up to Sera’s door. “Sera I’m coming in!” She opened the door and Sera was right there smiling. “Teetness, you ready to prank someone?” Sera had her hands folded in front of her as she rocked back and forth on her heels, excitedly.

 

“Yes, I am. Are you?” Rika asked smiling at Sera. Sera smiled brightly at the idea, “Yes! Let's go, yeah?” she grabbed a hold of Rika’s hand and they both ran out of the room to go prank, someone. “We should not prank Josie again. I don’t want another lecture.” Rika chuckled. “Well, that’s not fun,” Sera mumbled as they looked for someone to prank. “How about Dorian? We can replace his facial mask with something.” Sera says looking down at Rika. Rika nods her head “Sounds good.”

 

Once they knew the plan they sneaked into Dorian’s room and ran out when they finished. Once they were hiding up in Sera’s room once again talking. “I had fun again, Sera,” Rika confessed smiling.

 

“You're not like the others,” Sera commented. “Well, I am glad about that, Sera. In fact, I like you.” Rika scolded her in her mind thinking how stupid that was. She wanted to rewind and redo that all over again.

 

“I think I like you to, yeah.” Sera smiled widely. Rika’s eyes widen, she was shocked. Why was she shocked? Because it was Sera. She thought Sera wouldn’t have taken much interest in Rika in that way.

 

“Well, I am glad you fell that way too, Sera.” Rika winked trying to play it off smooth.   
Sera then jumped on top of Rika and kissed her.


End file.
